


The Substance

by Penguin205



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ball Growth, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Belly worship, Body Horror, Body Modification, Body Worship, Breast Expansion, Breast Growth, Breastfeeding, Dick Growth, Forced Pregnancy, Humiliation, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy Kink, Revenge, Sort of revenge, Teenage Pregnancy, Tentacle Monster - Freeform, Tentacles, Transformation, Vore, Vore(soft), Worship, big belly, body growth, monster tf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguin205/pseuds/Penguin205
Summary: Mathew invites Cole to his house. With a group of bullies forces Cole to drink some substance causing Cole to have some physical changes.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	The Substance

“Cole”

Cole looked in the direction where he was called, he looked at his best friend and directed a smile to him.

“Hi, Mathew”. Cole answered with a bit of timidness. 

Cole was happy to have Mathew as his friend due to him being the only one at school. Students tend to stay away from Cole due to his feminine looks, they say that it’s weird on a boy. That’s why he’s grateful to Mathew for sticking out with him and talking to him first. 

“Hey, you know, today at my house right. I have something special plan for today, and you can’t miss out”.

Cole agrees shyly. Mathew has been inviting him every weekend to his house. They tend to play video games and eat fast food, today Mathew thought it would be the same routine. 

The rest of the school day passes. It came time for Cole to go to Mathew’s house. He was excited. Cole had never before gone to a friend's house, Mathew was the first, making him excited to know that a guy like Mathew will invite him every weekend to his house.

Cole gets to the yellow house with ease and touches the bell. He waits some seconds and Mathew responds and lets him in. 

“Go wait upstairs in my room Cole, I have to prepare something first”.

Cole obeys and walks upstairs to Mathew’s room. He was greeted by Mathew’s room, he was always amazed by how fascinating it was, it was different from his in the aspect where Mathew had collected a bunch of stuff never seen before by Cole. Once he enters he was surprised by three boys waiting for him. Cole thought it was Mathew’s friend but having a second glance at them Cole recognize them as the bullies at their school. One is a big fat boy and the other two being twins. They had a bad reputation with teachers and students alike. 

Cole not wanting to stay no longer slowly retreated, but was grabbed by the fat boy who pushed him down on the floor quickly. 

He tried kicking to escape but it was futile. “Mathew! Mathew!” Cole screamed hoping Mathew will hear him and save him. 

Minutes later Mathew entered calmly to his room, the first thing seeing was Cole on the floor with tears in his eyes. “Mathew please help... I..”

“You’re too noisy Cole, that’s enough!” Mathew answers with a cold tone never heard before by Cole.

“Wait what’s going on? Please help... Mathew!”, Cole starts kicking once again. He soon realized he was betrayed by his best friend. Agony filled him.

His feet were grabbed by the fat boy pushing them to the floor. He was trapped in the room with nowhere to escape. 

“Why...”, he asked miserably “Aren’t we friends?”.

“I’m sorry Cole, but by doing this I’ll finally become part of their group. I need to do this” Mathew looked at him with sympathy in his eyes and no malice compared to the other boys. Mathew had no choice this was the only condition he could agree to become part of this group. All his life he had wanted this wish for people to respect him and this group, even though they had the worst reputation, will grand it.

“You made the best decision if you want to hang out with us Mathew you have to throw your little girlfriend”. The fat boy sat on Cole pushing all his fat towards him. In Cole's eyes, this boy was huge, he was known as Big Mack back in school. The boy uses his large body to his advantage to force people to listen to him, this situation is no different.

“Did you brought the toy for today?”, Mack asked.

“Yeah”, Mathew answered, “the toy I brought for this week is a substance I found on the office of my dad yesterday.”

Mathew took out a bottle made out of glass with some purple substance inside it. 

“What does it cause?”, the fat boy asked with curiosity.

“I don’t know, but I’ll tell you by dad went crazy today looking for it. It seems to be important.” Mathew said with a worried face.

“That seems good let’s give it to him. Pass me the bottle” 

“But you have to promise me we will leave Cole alone after this, I don’t want to hurt him” 

“Yeah, yeah we will leave your little girlfriend alone”, the fat guy inquires. 

Cole who heard everything looked at Mathew looking for some sympathy for his help. “Please Mathew I promised I won’t ever talk to you again just let me leave. Please!” Cole started crying again he didn’t want to drink the substance. 

“I’m sorry Cole”, Mathew apologized looking pitifully at Cole and passing the weird substance to Mack “But I have to do this”. 

“No... Mathew plea-... Guhh!” The fat boy had inserted the bottle in Cole's mouth forcing him to drink the liquid.

The liquid tasted horrible causing Cole to start a series of coughing. Mack and the other boys laughed while watching Cole cough. 

All the boys were anticipating some sort of change in Cole's body, they didn’t know when it will kick but they knew that soon it will. Mack and the other two boys were hoping Cole to change into some sort of insect or something humiliating for them to terrorize the boy with. Mathew just hopes for a small change to get this over with. 

Cole felt the changes immediately. He started to moan feeling warmth in all his body. He had never felt this way, his body felt good with a hectic feeling surrounding him. He slowly started to calm himself something assuring him everything will be alright. 

“Ahh... ahh..”, small moans escaped Cole. All the boys started laughing except for Mathew who was regretting his decision of humiliating Cole. 

“You’re moaning like a bitch”, Mack told Cole, but Cole couldn’t hear him he was in his own world trapped by ecstasy. 

As Cole moans got loader the boys saw Cole stomach forming a bump. 

“The changes are starting”, one of the twins announced smiling cruelly. It was true the changes where starting. Cole stomach started to expand.

Cole felt his stomach increase, even if he wanted to panic he couldn’t, it felt to good. Every time his stomach expanded a wave of bliss will enter his being. His stomach kept expanding until it hit full maternity. Cole looked like he was 9 month pregnant. The shirt he had on didn’t fit anymore and his stomach was on full display. His pant was bulging showing that Cole was taking full pleasure from this experience.

The boys couldn’t stop laughing. Such a weird display was sitting right in front of them.

“It’s like he ate a melon!” the fat boy exclaimed causing all the boys except for Mathew to laugh even louder. 

“More... please more”, the boys stopped laughing and looked at Cole who just murmured to himself for more. Cole eyes where looking upward in full bliss. He wanted for his stomach to keep growing, he wanted to keep feeling good. He didn’t care if they where laughing at him. 

As if his stomach was listening to him it started to increase even more causing Cole to moan more, Cole knew something was growing inside of him and welcomed it with open arms. He knew whatever was inside him will never leave him, it will never leave him like everyone did. He started stroking his increasing stomach, it felt so good the more he stroked it. He wanted more hands in his stomach, more hand to worship the thing inside him. 

Cole looked at Mathew with full pleasure. “Mathew come... come and please rub my belly.. please”. Mathew looked at Cole and his still growing belly. He felt hypnotized by this Cole. Cole looked so hot and delicious with this big stomach, he was soon reaching 9 month pregnancy with triplets. His stomach was huge. Mathew took a step forward and put a hand on Cole stomach. 

Cole moaned hard once he felt Mathew’s hand on his big pulsing stomach. He grabbed both of Mathew’s hand and started stroking in places he felt good. Once Cole let Mathew stroke where he please, he felt he couldn’t stop stroking, the more he stroke the more he felt an inside pleasure. 

“I want more! More... hands... more pleasure”. Cole looked at the three boys that remained. The boys also felt in a state of hypnotization and started slowly walking over Cole. With their knees on their floor they also started stroking Cole stomach. His stomach kept growing and growing reaching the size of quintuplets. Everyone was amazed by how it kept growing with no signs of stopping. 

That’s when Mack felt movement inside Cole stomach and stopped stroking he looked terrified toward Cole. Cole also looked at him feeling the movements, he smiled at him telling “it’s ok, keep stroking it’s just my children moving.” The fat boy smiled happily toward Cole and kept stroking wanting to pleasure Cole and the things inside him. 

As his stomach expanded the movement inside his stomach also started increasing. Small bumps appeared now and then inside Cole stomach. The “children” where moving making Cole moan each time, he wanted this feeling to never stop. Other parts of Cole also started to grow. Cole felt his pants tighten him up.

“Please... take it of.... my pants... to tight”, Cole moan each word. Mathew instantly obeyed him and unbuttoned his pants and took them off revealing an increase dick. Cole couldn’t see it due to his big stomach but felt relieved nevertheless. He could feel his dick and balls increase in size. The bigger it vote better it felt.

As his dick got bigger Cole could feel he was about to cum.

“Ahh... ahhh... I’m cumming... Ahhh!”

All the cum fell on his stomach and fell on some of the boys stroking him. He couldn’t stop, his dick was so big keeping much more cum than before.

He looked at his stomach full of cum “Lick it”. He ordered the boys. The once bullies lost all rationality and started licking Cole stomach full of cum. Mathew instead took Cole huge dick and started licking and sucking in it. “Such good boys” Cole smiled, his once innocent smile was no longer there, instead a smile full of pleasure took place. He could fell nothing but pleasure and satisfaction. 

But the growing didn’t stop. Cole nipples starting to get bigger forming to breast. Cole wasn’t surprised, instead putting his hands inside his shirt he started playing with his increased B cup sized breast. Each hand on each breast, he started stroking and rotating them up and down. With each stroke their breast increase until they couldn’t fit on Cole hands. As they kept growing his shirt couldn’t maintain with the size of the breast and it completely rip off leaving his breasts finally free. Cole felt his J cup breasts producing milk staring to spill off. “Two of you.. come... my breast.. suck them”. The twins quickly obey and each one grabbing each breast started drinking Cole maternity milk.

Cole was having a glass. Mathew sucked his dick, Mack licked and stroked his huge belly that still kept growing, and the twins started sucking on his huge breasts. “ Mhm.. yes there.. all of you.. are doing a great job.. MHMM!” 

That’s when it stopped all Cole growth suddenly stopped. Cole admired his new body with his new Z cups breast, his belly that looked 9 mont pregnant with 30 children, and his dick bigger then ever. He loved his new body, he loved every little detail of it. He was happy to have this much “children” inside of him and wanted to have more. 

The other boys saw that Cole was much bigger the Mathew’s bed. Each inch of their body wanted to worship him and the things growing inside of Cole. They knew Cole was no mere mortal anymore and has become something much more, some sort of god-like.

Even thought Cole felt happy for his new body he still felt incomplete. He felt he was missing something. This wasn’t over, it couldn’t be over. He knew he could be more bigger and powerful. 

“More... I need more... more... MORE!”

As if obeying Cole started to grow again but this time differently. His new worshipers started to apart from Cole they wanted to witness Cole new transformation. Cole legs started to stretch, long legs deforming and breaking to eight part. Each of them started to get thicker forming themselves to big and long tentacles. Cole watch with joy at his new tentacles, moving them up and down. Each tentacle grew bigger than a bodybuilder arm, they were huge and had the power to destroy the whole house if it wanted. Now he felt correct, this was the new Cole. He stood up with the help of his tentacles. This time the growing went upward and sideway with his pregnant belly. When Cole growth stopped he completely broke Mathew’s room. His big black tentacles spreading far wide in each corner of what used to be Mathew’s room. He admired his changed body. Cole has become a huge monster with enormous breasts, dick and a stomach that looked like it was about to explode. It felt so right and had no difficulty controlling each tentacle he had.

Cole was finishing admiring his body when he felt a big growl in his stomach. A hunger never felt before took over him. His children in his stomach were begging him to eat something big and appetizing. The hunger was killing him. He looked at his group of worshipers, they looked like delicacies, the fat boy looked like a cow and Cole decided to grab him first with one of his tentacles. 

The fat boy knew exactly what his new god wanted, and he was willing to give it to him. “My lord, to satisfy your hunger I’m willing to offer my body to you”. 

Cole with a smiled answer “I’m happy, I’ll completely accept your offer”. Those were the last words of the fat boy as his new god open his mouth consuming his head first. Due to the big mass of the boy Cole had a hard time consuming the stomach. Opening his mouth at a monstrous angle he devoured the stomach leaving just the legs as devoured those with ease. Cole had completely eaten Mack not feeling an ounce of regret. His belly moved happily as his children consumed their new meal joyfully. He stroked his belly with satisfaction calming the children inside them.

Suddenly, Cole started to grow again. His body grew bigger in size completely touching the roof. He had to incline his head to fit and his tentacles had taken all the space of Mathew’s upstairs house. As he grew two tiny small bumps appeared between his tentacles, rapidly growing and shaping themselves into big thick tentacles themselves. Cole adored his new size and ten tentacles. He wanted more the world was a dangerous place and he wanted his children to be safe. To protect them he had to grow even more. That was no one could hurt them.

Cole looked at the rest of the boys grabbing each one of them with his tentacles. He was gonna have a feast.


End file.
